


Fresh Baked

by Mignon3tte



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Minor Sing Soo-Ling/Lee Yut-Lung, Multi, Polyamory, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mignon3tte/pseuds/Mignon3tte
Summary: A collection of shortbread cookie drabbles and oneshots. Rating may go up.





	1. Forehead Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with ashoreiji, also known as shortbread cookie. If you also like ashoreiji, you've come to the right place!

“I just need to finish this on time,” Eiji said. Ash sighed and put his hands on his hips. Eiji was standing at the counter, typing furiously on his laptop with one hand and shoveling food into his mouth with the other. Dinner was still in the pan on the stove and plates were still in the sink.

Eiji was in another one of his frenzies. In Ash’s opinion, Eiji tended to bite off more than he could chew when it came to work. Ibe was lucky to have such a hardworking assistant. But Ibe was also an idiot for agreeing to send his assistant so much work. If only because it was so difficult to get Eiji to _stop_.

“You’ll make it in time, Eiji,” Ash said, trying to keep his voice soft.

“But I will not, I will not finish it in time now!” Eiji said. He shoved another forkful of pasta into his mouth and swallowed hard.

Ash sighed at his stubborn boyfriend. Instead of reasoning, he stepped up to him, put his hands on his shoulders, and turned him around. Green eyes met chocolate brown and Ash saw the exhaustion in Eiji’s face. In a practiced motion, Ash pushed the fringe covering Eiji’s forehead back and pressed a single, solid kiss to the soft skin. It was Ash’s favorite part of Eiji to kiss. If only because he could feel Eiji’s body relax whenever he did it. Eiji would become pliant in his hands and, if Ash was lucky, would let Ash hold him for a minute or two. This was one of those times.

Ash placed another kiss on Eiji’s forehead and Eiji pushed himself against Ash’s chest. Ash instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller form, pressing his nose into the silky black hair.

“You’re working too much,” Ash said. Eiji didn’t reply. They stayed embraced for a long moment, Ash running a hand up and down Eiji’s back. Ash broke them apart enough for him to look at Eiji’s eyes. “Will you stop for the night?”

Eiji made a move to run a hand down his face, but found he couldn’t with Ash’s arms wrapped around him. “I will stop in twenty minutes,” he said.

“Twenty minutes?” Ash said.

“Yes, I will stop in twenty minutes,” Eiji said.

Ash wanted to argue, wanted to simply lift Eiji in his arms and carry him to the couch like Shorter often did. But he knew doing that would only stress Eiji out more.

“Okay, I’m holding you to that,” Ash said, “If you don’t stop in twenty minutes, I’m taking your computer away.”

“Okay, Ash,” Eiji said with a laugh.

Eiji held true to his promise and came to the couch twenty minutes later. He sat down between Ash and Shorter with a huff and ran a hand through his hair.

“C’mere,” Ash said and opened his arms. Eiji scooted over and leaned in, letting Ash scoop him up and hold him to his torso. “You know Shorter’s gonna be a real cuddle monster when he gets home from work, right?”

“I know,” Eiji said into Ash’s chest. Ash giggled at the sensation.

“Especially when I tell him you’ve been overworking yourself.”

Eiji lifted his head and fixed Ash with a look of utter indignation. “Do not tell him!” he said.

Ash laughed. “I don’t know, you look like you could use some good Shorter cuddles.”

Eiji groaned and pushed his face back into Ash’s chest. Ash couldn’t help but laugh again, but tried to placate by running a hand up and down his boyfriend’s back.


	2. Waiting in Line

It was 10:30am and Ash Lynx hated his life. It was way too early, way too cold, and way too stupid of a reason to be up so early in a car with Shorter. Unfortunately for him, Shorter was his boyfriend, and he felt inclined to accompany him on his excursions.

“Yes! We made it,” Shorter said as they turned a corner and the Nike store came into view.

Ash turned pale when he saw the crowd. “Is that the line to get in?”

“Shut up, really?” Shorter said and checked the time on his phone. “We got here so early though,”

“It’s a big release, what did you expect?” Ash said, then added “dumbass” under his breath.

“It doesn’t look _that_ long,” Shorter said. And he was right, the line wasn’t nearly as long as it was the last time they came. It was wrapped around the building, but it didn’t go down the block. They found the end and took their spot. Ash pulled his beanie further down on his head.

“You suck,” Ash said.

“Love you too,” Shorter replied.

Two people, a girl and a boy, walked up and queued up behind them.

“I guess we’re friends now,” the girl said. She had wavy red hair, thick winged eyeliner, and a beanie similar to Ash’s. The boy standing with her was bundled up in the thickest parka Shorter had ever seen.

“Hey, new friends,” Shorter said.

“I’m Jill,” the girl said, “and this is my boyfriend Devon.”

“What’s goin’ on? You can call me Shorter, and this is Ash,” Shorter said and gestured to the blond beside him.

The four chatted for some time, making small talk and getting to know one another. The air warmed up slightly, but it was still quite chilly. An hour and a half into waiting and the line hadn’t moved. Everyone decided to sit down to spare their feet.

Two hours in and Shorter started up an instagram story to document their adventure. Ash made sure to flip off the camera every time Shorter tried to film him.

Three hours into waiting and the four began passing around their phones sharing memes.

Four hours into waiting and Ash Postmate-d Chipotle to their place in line. They tossed pieces of tortilla to the pigeons that hobbled around near them.

Four and half hours into waiting and Jill and Devon learned that Ash and Shorter were dating. A few minutes after, they learned that Ash and Shorter were also both dating another boy, and that they were in a polyamorous relationship. They face-timed Eiji, who had decided to stay home, while they were in line. Eiji was pajama-clad and frizzy-haired when they called—despite it being half past two—but was still adorable. He cheered them on for waiting in the cold for so long.

Five hours into waiting and the line finally started moving. Ash and Shorter got into the store and breathed sighs of relief at the warmth. They found themselves shedding layers almost immediately. Shorter nabbed the shoes he wanted in less than a minute and Ash felt inclined to purchase a second pair for him in support.

“Are you my sugar daddy, now?” Shorter said with a smirk.

“Fuck off,” Ash said. Shorter kissed him on the cheek in thanks regardless.

When they returned home, Eiji had two steaming hot mugs of tea waiting for them. Genmaicha for Ash, Hibiscus for Shorter.

Shorter came down with a nasty cold a day later. He set his new shoes out on the dresser so he could look at them from his spot in bed.


	3. Unconditional Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this much. WARNING: very vague descriptions of sexual acts.

There was no denying that Eiji’s love was boundless. Shorter and Ash had become well acquainted with that fact early into their relationship. Eiji loved with his entire being; as if his heart could not contain all the love he had to give and had no choice but to let it overflow into his limbs and digits. When Eiji met someone new, he would immediately trust and value them. He would learn their ways and empathize with them as much as he could.

What beguiled Ash and Shorter so much was that Eiji’s love transcended romance. Eiji was perfectly capable of being a lover; he touched gently and kissed softly, spoke words of encouragement into his partners’ skin. He supported and scolded when appropriate and he knew when to stand close and when to keep his distance.

But Eiji was also capable of loving like a mother. His love was as unconditional and all-encompassing as a mother’s embrace. His arms were warm and inviting when he ushered his partners in from the cold. Whenever Ash and Shorter fell apart and considered themselves as good as garbage, Eiji would scoop them up without a word and care for them as he always had. He would press a solid kiss to their foreheads, give them a blanket and something hot to drink, and scurry back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Eiji could also give the love of a friend. He promised to not judge. He promised to stay by their side no matter what. When Soo-Ling threw his teenage fits or waxed poetic about his troubles, Eiji would advise him and encourage him to walk his own path. Even before Eiji agreed to join Shorter and Ash’s relationship, the Japanese boy had still pledged to support them in their endeavors.

Eiji’s love was not faceted, however. The forms of love he could give were mashed and melded together. Like watercolors, they could not be separated. And so, when Eiji Okumura loved, he gave the love of a mother, a lover, and a friend.

Ash and Shorter never expected themselves to bear witness to Eiji’s love from the outside looking in. But on one day, when it was pouring rain and horribly cold, Yut-Lung came to their door. He was drenched to the bone, hair and face dotted with rain drops, but Eiji could tell he had cried the whole way over. Eiji did not ask questions, did not freeze, just simply said “come in” and ushered him into the foyer. He told him to hold still and fetched a blanket from the couch, not caring if it got wet. Ash and Shorter kept their distance, if only because they were enchanted by the way Eiji glided through the apartment, fetching a hot drink and some food, and then nudging the long-haired boy into the bathroom for a hot bath.

When Yut-Lung emerged, he looked exhausted but relaxed. Eiji refilled his mug with more tea and settled him on the couch. They talked softly for a while until the long-haired boy flung himself down onto Eiji’s lap. From Ash’s vantage point, he couldn’t see Yut-Lung anymore, but he was sure the Chinese boy was in the same position he himself had taken all those months ago. Yut-Lung must have finally given up resisting the known fact that Eiji loved him. Ash smiled knowingly.

It was the familiar scenario of someone who thought themselves incapable of receiving love and undeserving of happiness being completely steamrolled by someone who loved wholeheartedly and expected nothing in return.

Soo-Ling came to pick up Yut-Lung, and when they left, Ash could tell the long-haired boy had been reborn. His flesh was raw and tender; he no longer had that cold, poisonous exterior that protected him from the care of another human being. His eyes were downcast in exhaustion, but they were soft, no longer piercing and sinister. Eiji sent him out with one of his own coats to protect him from the rain.

Ash and Shorter held Eiji closely that night. They loved Eiji with all their beings, but they knew that they would never be able to top the love Eiji had for them. They praised him, kissed him, and touched him; ran their fingers down his legs and up his neck. Eiji batted them away and claimed he was tired with a yawn. Shorter snorted. “Yeah, being the best person in the entire world takes a lot out of you,” he said. Eiji kicked him in the shin in response, but couldn’t hide the flush on his cheeks.

Ash and Shorter, two beings who had for so long only known the frantic, desperate love of one another, were often times at a loss of how to show their love to Eiji. Their safest bet was physicality. Whether it be together or in turns, they showered their lover in kisses and sweat-soaked touches. Words of devotion were panted into flushed ears. Hands squeezed, teeth nipped, and tongues lapped at smooth, creamy skin until they were rewarded with their lover’s mewls of ecstasy.

Despite being well-versed in the euphoria Eiji could bring them, they still stumbled their way through non-physical affections. They encouraged Eiji in his work, reminded him to eat when he was too busy to remember, played videogames with him when it was too cold to go out. Simple things that felt so insignificant yet brought such a wonderful shine to the Japanese boy’s face. Eiji would always tell them that his only wish was to be with them, and Ash and Shorter would always find themselves floored by their partner’s power to be so satisfied with what they considered to be so little.

Eiji the lover was incredible, but Eiji the mother and Eiji the friend were just as valuable. It was impossible to separate the three. Shorter and Ash were left with no other option than to drown in the unrelenting love of the miraculous boy known as Eiji Okumura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not uploading anything for so long so here's this. School is beating me to a pulp right now but I promise more content is coming.


	4. the tables have turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Depictions of panic attacks and mild angst ahead! Reader discretion is advised.

Eiji was burning up. He wanted to rip off his clothes and throw open the window. He needed something, anything to help him cool off. He was half asleep, but he couldn’t breathe. It had come on so quickly he barely had time to react to it. Barely had time to realize what was happening before the room became too small and too hot and _god_ where did all the air go?

He gripped his chest, fingers scrunching the fabric and making the hem rise up to expose his stomach. The air got hotter and his skin suddenly felt dry and brittle like paper. It was so hot but he wasn’t sweating.

He became aware of his pulse and realized it was much too fast. It beat against his temples like it did after he finished doing sprints at practice. But he’d only been sitting on the couch with Shorter and Ash. They had confronted him. His secret was out.

And apparently, his body couldn’t take it.

He started panting and couldn’t stop. There wasn’t enough air in the room. He needed to open a window or something. Someone was pressing on his chest and he couldn’t breathe. Where had all the air gone? Was the room always this small? What was he going to do now that Shorter and Ash had found out about his secret? They were going to send him away, weren’t they? Package him up and ship him off to Japan never to be seen again. Realize how useless he really was and throw him away. The room was so small. He couldn’t breathe.

“Eiji?” He heard a voice call his name. It was Ash. He was behind him, over near the kitchen. He sounded worried.

“Ash-!” Eiji panted out. He wheezed once and felt his throat burn. He was thirsty. He needed water. It was so hot and so dry in the room. A horrid tingling sensation ran up from Eiji’s toes to his thighs and into his chest and settled there. He was sure he was dying.

“Eiji, what’s wrong?” Ash said. He trotted around the couch to get a better look at his partner and his eyes widened. “Oh, God, Eiji?”

Eiji looked up at Ash once and felt his heart punch itself against his ribcage. There was even less air in the room. Ash was staring at him and he wouldn’t stop. He was saying something to him but Eiji couldn’t hear it. His heart lurched into his stomach.

“What’s going on?” He heard Shorter say. There was concern in his voice.

“He’s having a panic attack,” Ash said with sudden realization. Eiji couldn’t breathe. He hated himself. Ash was the one who had panic attacks and Eiji was the one who was supposed to help him. Ash’s attacks became less and less frequent, but Eiji was still there to help him. Why was he panicking? He hadn’t been through anything worth panicking about. Ash was the one who had been through so much. But now Ash and Shorter knew his secret. He thought he could keep it from them forever. Why did they have to find out? Now he would be a burden to them all over again. He couldn’t breathe. He blinked and realized his vision had gone fuzzy.

“Get some ice water,” Ash said to Shorter. He positioned himself in front of Eiji, on his knees, and took Eiji’s hands in his. Softly, he said, “Eiji, I need you to listen to me, okay. We’re gonna breathe together.”

Eiji heard him, but couldn’t comprehend the words. His stomach lurched and Eiji was overcome with an excruciating wave of urgency. He felt like his bowels were going to fall out of him and drop to the floor.

“In through the nose, and out through the nose,” Ash said. Eiji tried to look at him and saw nothing but worry in those emerald green eyes. Eiji hated himself. Still, he might as well try to do what Ash said. Try his best to not burden them. Salvage what he had left.

He closed his mouth, now as dry and rough as sandpaper, and inhaled.

“There you go. In through the nose,” Ash said. He started rubbing his thumbs over Eiji’s hands. Eiji realized his fingers had gone numb. He felt something warm on his back and realized Shorter had sat down next to him and put a hand in between his shoulder blades. It started rubbing slow circles on his back.

“Can you breathe while I count for you?” Ash asked. Eiji did his best to nod. It was familiar. Ash was doing something Eiji often did for him. Sometimes he’d count for him, in English or Japanese, up and down from zero to twenty to zero again, and Ash would breathe to the rhythm. He watched Ash’s thumbs as they rubbed over his hands.

The room got bigger. The weight pressing on his chest finally let up.

He felt the world coming back to him until the thought flashed through his mind again. They were going to send him away, weren’t they? He would come back home from grocery shopping to find them sitting at the table, and they’d hand him a plane ticket.

Eiji felt the air leaving him again and realized he was crying. The tears felt cool and refreshing on his skin. Ash wrapped his arms around him and pushed Eiji’s face into his shoulder. He held him as if he would shatter like glass.

“It’s okay, now, Eiji. We’ve got you,” Ash said, running a hand gingerly up and down his spine. “Shorter and I aren’t going anywhere. We’re staying here with you.”

Eiji found it hard to believe those words, but he didn’t resist. Somehow, Ash’s scent and soft touch brought him back to reality. Back to their apartment. He could stay like that forever, his face buried in Ash’s shoulder. Or with himself buried between Ash and Shorter. Eiji always did the holding, didn’t he? The overwhelming yearning to be held tight washed over him.

But he couldn’t have it.

He couldn’t show need. Shorter and Ash needed him. He couldn’t be selfish. Not ever.

Ash released his hold and guided him back so that he could lean on Shorter. When he felt the larger man’s chest press up against his back, all fight flooded out of him. Shorter wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. Ash stood and went to get the ice water Shorter obviously hadn’t gotten.

oOo

Eiji woke up. The room was dark save for the nightlight at the other end of the room. Beside him, Shorter and Ash were snoring lightly. It was Shorter’s idea to let Eiji sleep on one of the sides of the bed, in case he needed space.

Eiji turned and looked at the clock. He had only managed two hours of sleep. His skin felt eerily dry. He laid on his back for a few moments, and then turned onto his side in hopes he could fall back asleep.

A few minutes in, a hot flash washed over him. He was burning up and the air felt horribly dry. He stuck his foot out from under the covers in hopes it would help him cool off. It did for a little bit, but he heated up again as soon as he brought it back under the covers.

He decided sleeping with a foot out wouldn’t be too bad, so he shifted again and closed his eyes.

Sleep didn’t come to him.

In a frenzy, Eiji threw off the blankets and pulled is pajama pants off. He didn’t care if he’d be exposed without them. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he finished, he looked back at the bedroom and felt an overwhelming sense of dread. He felt parched, so he went into the kitchen.

He filled a large glass to the brim with cold tap water and downed it in one go. Still no relief.

He filled the glass again and walked over to the window. As quietly as he could, he pushed the curtains open just enough so that he could look at the peaceful city below him. He sighed and let his mind drift towards the thoughts of Shorter and Ash leaving him. It hurt, but he was used to that.

The sound of footsteps drew him out of his thoughts.

He turned around and saw it was Shorter. He waddled over, pajama pants dragging on the floor.

“Can’t sleep?” Shorter asked softly. Eiji shook his head in response.

“You wanna talk?”

“Not really,” Eiji said. Shorter wrapped his arms around him for a brief hug.

“I know the whole insomnia deal. Helps to just stay out of bed for a bit,” Shorter said. Eiji walked over to the couch and Shorter followed.

They sat in silence for a long while. Eiji took sips of water until the glass was empty. Shorter reached an arm around Eiji’s smaller frame and brought him closer. Eiji pressed his weight against him, allowed himself to enjoy Shorter’s warmth, his scent. A shiver ran through him and he started to feel cold again. He was only in his shirt and underwear, after all. But the thought of going back to bed sent a wave of anxiety through him.

Shorter didn’t seem to be in any mood to move. And so they stayed on the couch. Eiji didn’t feel himself drifting off to sleep; he was too focused on the solid, comforting presence of Shorter. He pressed his face into the man’s chest and exhaled.

_At least for now, I can have this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a byproduct of me wanting to explore Eiji's mental health. I enjoy the topic, so expect more. School is still steam-rolling me, but I am still alive!


	5. welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter is welcomed home from a long day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd add something a little happier since last chapter was pretty dark.

Eiji sat down on the plush arm chair right as ash swung his legs over the couch, now upside down with his hair lightly brushing the floor. He smiled and took a sip of his tea. Dinner had been finished and put away, except Shorter hadn’t eaten. He was still at work and had been since early in the morning.

“What time is it?” Ash said while looking at his phone. Eiji raised an eyebrow and then pulled out his own.

“9:05,” he said. He looked out the window at the dark sky. There were no clouds, but the stars were still hidden by the bright city lights. It looked cold out. “I hope Shorter gets home soon,” he said quietly.

Ash turned himself right side up and then plopped onto his side with a huff. “He should he here any minute now. He said he’d try to get off earlier today.”

Eiji hummed in response. After a moment of consideration, he decided to get up and fetch himself and ash some blankets from the linen closet. When he was walking down the hallway, the tell-tale sound of the door opening and the alarm system signaling an entry told him that Shorter was home.

“Hi babe!” He heard Ash call from the living room.

He himself couldn’t help but call out to him as well. “Shorter!”

He scurried down the hallway, taking care not to slip on the hard wood floor, and met Ash in his rush to the front door. They crashed into Shorter just as he was putting down his backpack. He grunted at the force of it, and then laughed when Ash and Eiji peppered his face with kisses.

Ash placed a peck on his lips. “Welcome back, babe,” he said.

Eiji kissed the side of his nose. “How was your day?”

Shorter laughed. “Long. Very, very long.”

He was smothered by both of his boyfriends trying to kiss him on the lips at the same time. He didn’t mind their frenzy, though. Spending a long day at work dealing with sometimes-unreasonable customers, skipping his 30 minute break, and taking a double shift was all worth it when he came home to two of the most important people in his life. He could already feel the chill from outside melting away.

Their apartment was always a tad on the warm side. Ash had a tendency to get cold very easily. But once again, Shorter didn’t mind. It made for a cozy, almost den-like atmosphere, especially in the evening.

Eiji moved to wrap his arms around Shorter’s neck. “You’re hungry, yes?”

Shorter nodded. “Very. I skipped my break today so I haven’t eaten much,” he said. He went to rub the back of his head, but found that his arms were stuck in the vice grip his boyfriends had created.

“You need breaks Shorter,” Ash fixed him with an unimpressed look.

“I know, I know. We kept getting rushes whenever I tried to take one,” Shorter said sheepishly.

Eiji finally released his grip, Ash following suit. He gestured towards the living room.

“Go get comfortable. I bring you your dinner,” he said.

Shorter found himself finally able to put his feet up after running around for almost 12 hours. Eiji brought him a steaming bowl of noodles that warmed him from the inside out. When he was done, he flopped over onto his side, resting his head in Ash’s lap. Eiji draped a blanket over him and Shorter found himself dozing off. If it weren’t for Ash asking him to tell him the day’s work gossip, he would have. Shorter obliged, and as he spoke, Ash played with the purple strands of hair, sometimes running his nails over his scalp.

Work was hard, especially since they were understaffed and overly popular, but it was worth it. Especially when, every day, he came home to two boyfriends who acted like they hadn’t seen him in years.

Life was weird without the dangerous gang aspect. But it was a good kind of weird. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a twitter now! Please follow me @Ichigopeachy for banana fish content and some other miscellaneous stuff! <3


End file.
